delucagamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadowrun
Storyline Clarice Greene has been kidnapped and her Aunt has hired Detective Wu to find her, but after he is visited by a gang of professional security mooks, Aiden is forced to look to outside help. Player Characters Detective Aiden Wu Aiden is a trenchcoat wearing, cynical detective and part time Shadowrunner. Aiden was hired by a Mrs. Johnson to locate a missing girl. Locations Merrimaker Merrimaker is a church for down-and-outers and those who romanticize them, a rare place where high and low rub elbows—bums and poets, thieves and slumming celebrities. It’s a place that wears its history proudly. In other words, Merrimaker is a dive bar. Merrimaker is a crimnal haven; gangers, Yaks, runners, you name it. Wander out back and you are half likely to be robbed or hear a workin' girl ply their trade. The guy who owns the bar, Claude, operates a safehouse in the bars basement. It smells like stale piss and sawdust, but it is a good enough place to crash. The bar itself is thick with smoke and the floor is stained with the blood of many past brawls. Most patrons keep to themselves, but a fight a night is not uncommon. Most of the regulars are SINless and pay in cred chips. An illegal card game is almost always going on in the courner. Contacts Mr. Johnson Abigail Greene - Abigail is the Aunt of Clarice, and the one who hired Aiden. Independant Runners Giles - Giles is a versatile Combat Tech, specializing in drone and mid-range combat. Elfriede '- Elfriede is a healing Shaman, that is reliable. '''Maiko '- A street samurai known for her skill with a blade, hatred of the Yakuza, and passion for street justice. 'Kuma '- When you need something to be completely fucking destroyed, look no further than good old Kuma. This Troll has seen and done it all. Kuma is known for his explosive, axe, and revolver skills. 'Felix '- Felix was born upon the orbital colony Jericho. Talented in sleight of hand and martial arts, Felix specializes in getting were he doesn't belong and making off with valuables. Information '''Yui Sato (Corp Gossip) - Yui Works for one of the Big Ten, which one she won't say but many 'runners think it's probably Saeder-Krupp's telecommunications divison. Yui is usually up to date in all the latest rumors and knows the whos-who of the corperate world. Emilio "Fade" Cervantes (Street Gossip) - Fade is an Ork member of the Conquistadors. Fade keeps the Conquistadors on friendly terms with many 'runner teams, and focuses his attention on gang information. Fade knows who the big shots are and with gangs are on the move. Medical Junjie '''- Junjie is the wisecracking Red Pole of a Red Dragon Triad unit specializing in organlegging. Junjie is useful for getting rid of unwanted bodies and fencing small goods. Junjie can hook his friends up with competant and discreet medical care and cyberware (as long as you don't mind it being second hand). Junjie has a bad temper and is not above extreme shows of force. Security '''Jin Nakamura- Jin is a former Imperial Marine. After a botched operation, Jin was discharged and found his way to North America. Jin worked for the San Francisco branch of Sakura Security, before he was offered a leadership role in the struggling Seattle branch. Dominic Elkins - Dominic is a troll Capo in the Finnigan crime family. Dominic's sphere of influence is in extortion and loansharking, but he has been know to hire out his guys as muscle for those who prefer not to leave a paper trail. Magic Gear Brother Voodoo - Brother Voodoo is a mysterious Shaman who facilitates shadowrunners in all the magical goods they could desire. Brother Voodoo operates out of an abandoned tram station in the Barrens. Brother Voodoo is a chronic drug user, and is known for his eccentric behavior. Transport Kai '''- Kai is an intimidating troll that works for 24/7 Cab. Kai is not above earning a bit extra by being 'available' to 'runners in a pitch. Matrix Tech '''Pixi - Pixi is a black hat specializing in information gathering and custom hardware & software. Pixi's avatar is a 2 foot tall pink female Pixie with rainbow wings. In real life Pixi is a 15 year old Japanese elf girl living in Bellevue. Pixi learned most of her tech skills from observing her father (a decker called Asmodeus). Fence Huyana '- Huyana is an elven fence. When she was a little girl, her family lived in eastern Tir Tairngire. When she was 10 her father had a falling out with the local prince and they where forced to flee into the Salish-Sidhe Council. Huyana lived in the cascades until she was 20, when she paid to have herself smuggled into Seattle. '''Lanh '- Lanh is the leader of a group of pirates and can often be found in the Five Lanterns (a japanese izakaya). Lanh is the go to guy if you need some hot merchandise off your hands NOW. While not known for his fair deals, Lanh will take what your selling and you'll come out with something. Lanh's group is make up of two teams; the wet and dry devisions. The Wet team focuses on moving goods, while the Dry team focuses on procurement. Factions Merrimaker Staff The staff of Merrimaker is like a family or clan, once a member always a member. *'''Claude - Claude is a troll and former Shadowrunner. Claude retired after his right leg was burnt almost nearly.to the bone and had to be replaced. Claude is a father figure to most of the regulars, often available to give advice and protective of those he cares about. *'Ciara '- Ciara is an elven woman from Tír na nÓg. Ciara is the one who runs the 'runners haven beneath the Merrimaker. Ciara is a short, leen woman with beautiful features and a fiery personality. To the surprise of many she is the wife of Claude. *'Aurora' - Aurora is one of the main servers at Merrimaker. Aurora is a human who grew up in the Puyallup Barrens. *'Ansari' - Ansari is an arabic dwarf that works as a server in Merrimaker. Ansari is a warm hearted guy that is quick to help those who ask. (He is a hellava bartender too) Yakuza Honorable businessmen in their own minds, they take severe offense being called the ‘Japanese Mafia’. The Yakuza is the most powerful player in Seattle organized crime. Since the return of Imperial Japan, the Yakuza have become much more united. The Yakuza are known for their focus on rituals. *'Shotozumi-gumi' – The largest family in the Seattle Yakuza, based out of Downtown’s International District and Tacoma. Specializing in protection rackets, chip-dealing, loansharking, gambling and bunraku parlors. *'Shigeda-gumi' – Handling the business concerns in Everett, Snohomish, and Auburn as well as the Redmond Barrens. They only run the standard gambling and vice industries, but have started to move into the realm of smuggling. *'Kenran-Kai' – Not a true family, but rather a new community association (Read : Goon Squad) in the Puyallup Barrens. Specializing in chip-dealing and hijackings, the street rumors say that some of these soldiers follow the ancient art of Ninjitsu. Triads The Triads are one of many criminal organizations commonly found in Chinese communities. The name "triad" come the interpretation by the English of the symbols of the Hung Sun, a secret society opposed to the English occupiers during the 17th century China. The triangle symbol represented the relationship between Heaven, Earth, and Man. Triads are heavily reliant on magic. *'Red Dragon Triad '- The Red Dragon Triad is the largest triad operating in Seattle. Based near the port of Seattle, the Red Dragons are in a constant turf war with the Shotozumi-gumi and the Yellow Lotus. The Red Dragons focus on smuggling, organlegging, buying and selling stolen goods, and prostitution. The Dragons Head for the Seattle Red Dragons is Hong Long (elder brother of the Hong Kong Red Dragon's Dragons Head: Liu Mei) *'Yellow Lotus Triad' - The Yellow Lotus triads defining characteristic is its hatred of the Red Dragons. The Yellow Lotus is the more violent of the triads and focuses of extortion, loansharking, and wetwork. The Dragons Head of the Seattle Yellow Lotus is the mage Won Fu. Category:Shadowrun Category:Campaign